1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to producing video data. In particular, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to methods for, and for use in, incorporating one or more additional video objects into source video data to produce output video data, to computer programs, computer program products arranged and systems comprising apparatus adapted for performing such methods.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The broadcast industry has changed significantly in recent years. With the rise of the internet, digital network based streaming is becoming more popular and gradually replacing traditional television broadcasting. Prior to these changes, television programs were often recorded on video tape, either in a television studio or on location. With videotape there is no file structure; just linear picture information. The availability of digital technologies has resulted in media which are structured with directories and files. The number of processes between raw captured material and the final material is constantly increasing as, in the file-based domain, it is possible to create workflows by concatenating several processes.
With digital file processing, many new processes become possible that can be used to embed a branded product within a scene retrospectively. This may involve digitally post-processing a captured scene to add a representation of, for example, a branded drinks container on a table or shelf.
Adaptive Bitrate Streaming is a method for delivering video to Internet Protocol (IP) devices such as Smartphones, tablets, Connected TVs, laptops etc. In adaptive bitrate streaming, video data is delivered in small segments or chunks (e.g. 2 s). Each segment is encoded into several bitrates, e.g. 400 Kbps, 700 Kbps and 1500 Kbps. Depending on the bandwidth and the capability of the device at any moment, the video data is switched to a higher or lower bitrate for delivering video data to the device. There are different adaptive bitrate formats that are available, HTTP Live Streaming (for Apple® devices), HTTP Dynamic Streaming (by Adobe®), Microsoft Smooth Streaming and Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH). Depending on the device requesting the video data, an appropriate video data format is delivered. Since these vary only by format, it is possible to produce or convert video data into different video data formats.
A known system allows for adverts to be placed in between chunks of video material, to replicate the traditional advertising technique of a “mid-roll” or advert break. However, this technique has the disadvantage in that users may skip through the advert and also that the length of the video is extended.
Another known system provides embedded adverts within frames of video material. However, this suffers from the problem that a large amount of video data must be transferred, and targeting adverts at specific users requires that several versions of the embedded video need to be produced and then delivered. The large file size makes delivery of multiple files more time consuming and inefficient. Moreover distributors are not set up to switch embedded adverts when an advert campaign launches and ends. Also, distributors are not set up for gathering analytics on the advert campaign.
It would be desirable to provide improved arrangements for producing video data.